


Afraid to get too close不敢靠近

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War, the elevator scene: extended edition, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他吻了他，就像他们有100年没见了，难以置信可又确确实实；令人心碎的字面意思。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid to get too close不敢靠近

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [afraid to get too close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766648) by [finalizer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalizer/pseuds/finalizer). 



他们的战靴碾压着脚下的金属，冰雪嘎吱嘎吱作响：被踩碎，四散飞溅。这很应景。电梯颠簸着下降，一边走一边刮擦结霜的铁墙——锈迹斑斑，几十年没动过了。

不应该是这样的，某方面确实不太对劲：结满冰霜的四壁的压迫感令人难以承受。这应该令他俩都想起那些伤心往事。

Steve抬头看向Bucky，正对上他的眼睛——眼神无情坚定。他想Bucky会不会受到周遭环境影响？那些寒霜和四周的钢铁，这个他们正在进入的地堡。他觉得Bucky绝不会再想踏入这里一步。

如此纠结这个想法很愚蠢。很显然他受到了影响，只不过没表露出来而已。

Steve发现Bucky不再像以前那样容易读懂了。他以前也不是很容易表露心迹，可现在他戴上了一个新面具：也许算是个比喻，但这个面具就像他当初站在屋顶上时的那个面罩一样，不过他那时在开枪击杀……

不。 _那个_ 是冬兵。是冬兵打中了弗瑞；他被下令这么做的。眼前这个是Bucky.

Steve舔舔嘴唇；已经因为寒冷干燥开裂。

“Buck？”

他想把思绪压下去，所以得说说话。把心思集中在任务上，眼睛盯准目标，确保Bucky安全，不论付出何种代价。

“你没事吧？”他问道，话刚出口，就意识到语气里带着该死的怜悯。但他需要确定Bucky没事，需要知道这一切对他来说还能承受。

当然这一切难以承受，但他们别无选择。Bucky从来都没得选择。

“没事。”

还是那句话，他们没有被赋予“没事”的机会，没法喘口气，数到十，这数十年来被剥夺的一切就能补救回来。Steve没有机会用双臂搂紧Bucky，跟他保证会护他周全，让他相信他不用对冬兵被迫犯下的罪行负责。他要一遍一遍重复这件事直到Bucky相信他。他会因为当时没能拉住他而乞求对方的原谅。

“我没事，Steve，你可以不要再盯着我看了。”

“我怎么可能不看？你就在这。”

几个字，很简单。Steve希望他能把讯息传达到对方心里，他不是想说 _这里_ 就是这里，这个朝着某种危险前进的就要散架的电梯里。

“你就是你。”他又加了一句，听到此，Bucky的脸上笼上一层阴云。

回应不带任何停顿，自嘲得令人心痛。“这件事有待商榷。”

“不。他们都不了解你。他们不想听，也不想谈；只是把你捉住关进囚室。他们不了解你。 _我_ 了解。我看到站在我面前的是你。我不会让任何人插到我俩中间。”

“真是叽叽歪歪的。”

Steve知道这是他的错：感情用事。就他所从事的这一行业来说，他太过于亲和了。不过这一切都值得，Bucky就站在一尺之外，鲜活真实， _就在眼前_ 。

他们并不好。Bucky并不好。他们缺少应对策略，没有关于处理这种情况的手册： _全世界都在追捕你刚发现还活着的最好的朋友，而你是唯一一个知道真相并想保护他的人，不论代价如何，你都会坚持下去。你们该何去何从。_ 这可不是个常见问题。

Steve又问了一遍，因为他需要再次确认，大声明确的确定。

“你准备好了吗？”

“我觉得没别的办法。”

“Buck。”他又叫了一声……口气严肃，带着绝望。“你准备好了吗？”

“哦，闭嘴吧。”Bucky叫道，不耐烦又冲动的语气，在这四壁冰霜的空间内十分火热。在Steve做出回应之前，Bucky血肉那只手纠缠在Steve制服的束带里，贴到对方胸口上。

他吻了他，就像他们有100年没见了，难以置信可又 _确确实实_ ；令人心碎的字面意思。Steve空闲的那只手捧住Bucky的下颌，将他拉近，把积攒的每一分情感都倾注到那张嘴里。

电梯一震，吱嘎着停下时，他俩分开。四周透着那彻骨的寒冷，又重回寂静。

Bucky向后退开一大步，双臂垂下去摸身边的枪；拉开保险，金属手指扶上扳机。这种转变令人胆寒，他流露出的所有那些情感共鸣全都消失不见了。

Steve想着Bucky抬头看时，双眼会变得一片茫然，漆黑空洞。Steve意识到他自己有多么不希望这一时刻从指间流逝，以至喉咙哽咽。去他的后果。去他的铁门后等待他们的东西，不管是什么。

可Bucky抬头看时，还是他自己：冰冷明亮的蓝眼睛。他看起来比在高速路上的初遇以来的任何时候都快乐——这很奇怪，他现在竟然显露出高兴的神情。就好像他不知道怎么微笑似的，不知怎么让自己透过那已经习惯的面具，传达感情。

“我们会没事的。”Bucky说，Steve听到他的话十分惊讶——他仿佛在试着安慰Steve，也是在安慰他自己。他的声音说着这样的话很怪，像是他已经忘却这些字是什么意思，它们放在一起是怎么能令人安心的；Steve觉得他不会有机会练习这样说话。

但是，这是Bucky，所以这话起作用了。Steve的手指摸上自己的武器，盾牌背在身后，再次迎上Bucky的目光。

“你能行，Stevie。”

这足以说服他了。他会没事的，他和Bucky都会没事。Steve知道他已经失去了太多，放弃了太多，他理应享受现在的一切。

大门吱嘎打开，他俩悄声进入，Bucky立时集中精神，端枪准备。Steve跟在身后，照顾Bucky的盲区，向前行进。

他知道Bucky完全能照顾好自己，但他如果再让Bucky受到伤害，就真是罪该万死了。现在轮到他照顾Bucky的背后。

Bucky进入走廊。

Steve紧随其后。

 

FIN


End file.
